


Virgin

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Series: Tom and Vivien [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunken Confessions, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Virgin

The kitchen was empty when I went for a refill. The party continued in the living room, in the dining room, throughout the house, but luckily we’d gotten to the point in the evening where everyone was just drunk enough to sit and have “deep conversations” and/or play drinking games simply because they didn’t feel like getting up anymore.

I wasn’t quite there yet. I stared at the array of bottles, then impulsively grabbed a shot glass and filled it with vodka. I downed it quickly. The smooth burn hit the back of my throat and I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth run through me.

Then I took another shot.

Finally I refilled my Solo cup with Coke and Jack Daniels ( _a bit too heavy on the Jack_ , I thought lazily as I poured) before heading back to the living room.

I plopped back down in my seat at the very end of the couch and tucked my legs underneath me. The game was still going on, and even though I had dropped out I still wanted to disappear. The lingering embarrassment from earlier colored my cheeks as I listened.

“Never have I ever… had a threesome!” Mike crowed. I watched as Pauline, Danny, Jack, Becca, and Tom all took a drink.

 _Ugh_.

“Motherfucker, you guys are a dirty bunch,” Mike laughed.

“Dirty but satisfied,” Becca said, a dreamy look crossing her face. “That was a good night.”

“Was it with a guy and another girl, or…?”

“Two guys.” She grinned mischievously. “Like I said… it was a good night.”

I closed my eyes so no one could see me roll them.  _You said it was the weirdest thing you’ve ever done, Becks, and they couldn’t even get you off._  I took another swig of my drink.

“Your turn, Dan.”

“Never have I ever… been spanked in bed,” Danny said.

Almost everyone took a drink at that.

“Wow, really? I’m starting to feel like Vivien.” He smirked in my direction.

“Being a spanking virgin hardly makes you a total virgin,” Pauline said curtly, refusing to meet my gaze. “Besides, you just said you had a threesome. So you’re hardly innocent.”

I bit the inside of my cheek and exhaled slowly.  _They’re drunk._

 _Then again, so am I._ I surveyed my cup, already nearly empty.

“Guys, I think I’m going to go to bed,” I mumbled. “I’ve taken quite enough abuse for the evening, thank you very much.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be that way, Viv,” Becca protested. “We’re just messing with you.”

“No, really, I’m just… tired.” I wobbled a bit as I stood up but managed to keep from tripping entirely. “I’m going to get some sleep. See some of you in the morning, yeah?”

“Yup,” Jack said. “Pauline and I are heading out after this but Tom, Becca, you’re staying, right? And I think Chris and Joe, too.”

“Cool. Just crash wherever. And don’t throw up on anything.”

I managed to make it to the bedroom before I started crying.

Three days later I had finally managed to get my house back to its pre-party state of semi-organized chaos. I was lying down, watching old episodes of  _Family Guy_ on Netflix, when my phone went off.

A text from Tom. I cocked an eyebrow before clicking on it.  _Thanks again for the party the other night. Had a great time. Would love to see you again soon._

I rolled my eyes and typed back.  _My door’s always open. I have all week off if you want to stop by. Just let me know._

He was always busy and therefore supremely flaky, so I was surprised when I actually got a reply within minutes.  _Tomorrow night?_

I thought a moment.  _Sure. Chinese and a movie? 7pm?_

_See you then._

To my shock, right on time the next evening, my doorbell rang and Tom stood there, clad in jeans, a threadbare t-shirt, and sunglasses, a bag of takeout hanging off one arm. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Viv.”

“Hey. Come on in.”

My dog ran to greet him and jumped joyously around his mile-long legs as Tom tried not to trip. “Hey Gimli, how are you doing?” He handed me the food before crouching down to scratch my corgi’s ears.

“So. How’s things?” I said, heading toward the kitchen.

“Good.”

“Any news about that stage production you mentioned the other night?”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m going to be doing  _Coriolanus_  at the Donmar in a few months.”

“Good for you, that’ll be fun. You and your Shakespeare,” I smirked.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to be back onstage rather than in front of a camera.” He joined me in the kitchen. “Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

I stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I think… I guess I just wanted to apologize.”

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” I reached into the cupboard to pull down plates and cups.

“No, I mean, I just felt bad. Some of the others were pretty rude about your little confession.”

“Just one of the perils of drinking with friends.” I gave him a tight smile and grabbed utensils out of the drawer.

“That’s just it, though. We’re supposed to be your friends. You shouldn’t be embarrassed to admit something like that.”

“Tom, it’s really fine. I’m thirty years old and a virgin. And not even, like, a technical virgin - we’re talking a full-blown, never-touched-a-dick, never-even-been-felt-up virgin. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t realize that puts a giant target on my back for mockery.”

He was quiet as he helped me set the table. “I just, I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

“Why would you know? It’s not something I advertise.”

“I just assumed - I mean, you’ve been seeing that guy, what’s his name?”

“Jonathan?”

“Yeah. You’ve been seeing him for a few months now, right?”

I shrugged. “If you can call it that. He lives two hours away and we barely ever see each other. Technically we’ve been going on dates for over a year and I wouldn’t say we’re even close to an actual relationship. We’ve only kissed twice.”

He whistled. “Wow.”

“Why ‘wow’?”

“I just… it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“I haven’t met the right person.”

He didn’t reply.

After dinner, we went into the living room to survey our movie options. After some debate, I popped a DVD in and curled up on the couch, safely nestled once again in my corner. He sat in the center of the sofa, his legs spread about twenty miles wide as he leaned back.

After about fifteen minutes he looked over at me. “Viv, can we stop the movie?”

“Why, you don’t like it?”

“No, it’s not that, I just… I wanted to just talk a bit more.”

I clicked the remote and heaved a sigh. “Tom, are we still on this?”

“I genuinely don’t understand it.” He shifted his body so he was facing me, one long leg tucked underneath him. “I mean, sex is marvelous. Why wouldn’t you…?”

“It just hasn’t happened for me. I’ve stopped questioning it. You probably should, too.”

“But that’s the thing, I don’t want to, because this is bothering me.”

“It bothers you that I’m a virgin?” I said, waspishly.

“No! No, no, that’s not it, I mean, dear God, it’s your life! And if you’re okay with things as they are then by all means that’s your decision… but judging from your reaction the other night… I feel like you’re  _not_  okay with it.” He reached over and took my hand, gently. “That’s what I have a problem with. You deserve good things, all the good things life has to offer. You deserve to experience sex, and not just sex but amazing, mind-melting, can’t-walk-straight-for-days sex.”

I closed my eyes. “Tom, if this is your way of offering to pop my cherry out of  _pity_  or something - ”

“No, it’s not!” I started at the forcefulness in his voice.“It’s not that. Goddamnit, Vivien.” He pulled his hand away from mine as though he’d been burned.

I looked down at my lap. “I’m sorry. That was mean.”

“I care about you, Viv. More than you give me credit for.” A heavy silence fell around us before he finally spoke again. “What I’m saying is… I don’t know. I guess in some sense you’re right, I wanted to offer to be the one to… introduce you to it, that’s all. If you’d have me. But it is  _not_  out of pity and if you dare to think that, at all, then I want nothing to do with it.”

I kept my eyes down. “Look, it’s not as though I haven’t… thought about it. You and me.”

He looked up at me and shifted a bit closer.

“I mean, God, Tom, you’re gorgeous, you and I both know it, and we get along great, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t… interested…”

“Really?”

“Of course, really, don’t be ridiculous,” I muttered. “I mean, look at you.” I finally flicked my eyes up to meet his and was taken aback at the fire that seemed to be blazing there. Almost involuntarily, I shrank back further into the couch. “Tom, stop looking at me like that, I feel like you’re about to devour me whole.”

“I just might.” The low timbre of his voice sent a shiver up my spine.

“Just… hang on. We need to think about this. Consider the… consequences.”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, softly, “what are you looking for?”

“I just want to be loved.” The words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. I gasped in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands. “Oh my God, that sounded terrible.”

I felt his weight shifting on the couch, and when I dared to open my eyes again he was right next to me, leaning close.

“Vivien… you  _are_  loved.” He drew closer; I could feel my face flushing as he tilted his head and planted a very soft kiss on my lips. “Do you want this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” I whispered.

He kissed me again, running his tongue gently along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to grant him access and he slowly pushed it in as he leaned a bit further into me. I reached up, hands trembling slightly, to stroke his jawline as his kisses grew more urgent. My eyes fluttered shut as I let the sensations start to take over.

_He wants me…_

He stroked my hair with one hand as I lay further back into the sofa, slowly unfolding my legs beneath me, and he took the opportunity to gently trace circles on my thigh.

Finally I pulled away. His lips were reddened from our kissing, his eyes slightly hooded as they locked on mine.

“I’m nervous,” I said.

“I know,” he said, running his hand across my cheek.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You leave everything to me.”

“Tom, are you sure - ”

“Yes.” He kissed me one last time before standing up and offering me his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

My fingers were tightly interlaced with his as he led me to my bedroom. He closed the door behind us and turned me to face him.

“Let’s talk one more minute,” he said. “I just want to make sure that everything’s the way it should be.”

“I’m on the Pill,” I blurted out.

His eyes widened and he chuckled. “Viv, that wasn’t… I mean, that’s great, but I just wanted to make sure again that you’re okay with this, and that you don’t feel any undue pressure. We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. And if you’re uncomfortable, or if you change your mind, or if anything we’re doing doesn’t feel right… you  _need_ to tell me. We can stop at any time. Will you promise to do that for me?”

I swallowed. “Yes, I promise.”

“And I don’t want you to feel self-conscious or anything like that. I just want you to relax and I want you to enjoy yourself. It’s your first time but it won’t be your last. That’s my promise to you.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. “Shall we begin?”

I nodded quickly, my body still shaking slightly. He ran his big hands up and down my back, occasionally stopping to knead with his fingers. His hands finally wandered down to my ass and squeezed lightly before he leaned in to kiss me again. I could smell his cologne and feel his stubble brush against my cheek as he tilted my face up to his. His tongue invaded my mouth, thrusting in and running over my lips and teeth hungrily. He began to walk me backward to the bed, his hands still working over my back, his lips trailing down and his teeth starting to nip at my neck. When my knees hit the mattress, I started.

“You’re a bit jumpy,” he said - again, the low tenor of his voice sending me shivering - and he smiled against my skin. “No need to be. Come, darling. Let me see you.”

“Tom, I… I mean, I’m not wearing anything fancy…under…”

“Stop it,” he whispered. “I think you’re beautiful and sexy no matter what you’re wearing.”

I could feel my cheeks blushing crimson. I wasn’t used to this, not any of it, and my body was rapidly spinning into sensory overload. My fingers played anxiously with the hem of my dress; he noticed and dropped his hands to cover mine. We both slowly drew the fabric up over my head; goosebumps appeared all over my arms as the chill air hit my exposed skin. He threw my dress into the corner and stepped back, devouring me with his gaze.

“You are  _magnificent_ ,” he breathed. “I want to see all of you.”

He drew closer and kissed my collarbone. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to will the nerves away. Never before had I felt so completely naked, and I was still in my underwear. He rained featherlight touches over my arms before stopping at my right elbow.

“This is from your fall last year, isn’t it?”

I winced at the thought of the big, ugly scar there. I had shattered the bone and needed surgery, and the skin was still raised and pink and angry-looking where they had cut me open.

He lifted it up and kissed it, caressing it gently before moving on.

He moved downwards, stroking my ribcage under my breasts and then cupping my belly. Again, I thought about how my tummy wasn’t flat, how he could see the scars and stretch marks from my appendectomy and my yo-yo dieting…

His kissed me there, just above my navel, and I gasped. “ _Tom_ …”

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into my skin. He got to his feet again and slowly spun me around, starting again at the top. He kissed my shoulder blades, his hands massaging the tense knots that stress and frustration had formed there long ago. He ran his hands down my sides, pausing at the smallest part of my waist before kissing my spine. A shudder ran through me as I realized his next stop - just before I felt it, his finger running down my other major scar. It was a huge, hideous line red right above the curve of my ass, a product of surgery from a car accident I’d sustained as a teenager.

“This is where they fixed your back,” he murmured. I nodded, unable to speak. “Oh, Vivien, you’ve been through so much. You deserve to be worshipped. Every day. All the time.”

He planted a kiss on the small of my back before again rising to his feet and turning me to face him.

“Lie down, beautiful girl. Let me take care of you.”

Hesitantly, I started to draw back the covers.

“No,” he said. “On top of the blankets. I want to see you. And I want you to see us.”

My body was betraying me again, trembling uncontrollably as I lay my head back on the pillow. He stripped off his t-shirt, then unzipped his jeans; my eyes widened in shock as I realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. And my jaw literally dropped open when his penis sprang free.

I may have been a virgin, but I didn’t live under a rock. He was  _huge_.

“Tom, oh my God, I - ”

“Viv, hold on, just trust me for a moment.” He sat down next to me on the bed. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his erection, bobbing in front of me, a drop of moisture starting to pool at the tip. “Look, I’ve been with… let’s just say I haven’t had a problem yet. I know what I’m doing. If you’re intimidated, I get it - it’s ironically a bit flattering - but in all my experiences I’ve yet to have an issue. Again, we can stop now, we can stop later, if at any time you’re uncomfortable. But I’m asking you to trust me.”

His blue eyes bore into mine.

“Will it hurt a lot?” I whispered.

He looked down. “Sometimes it hurts a little. Just because it’s your first time. I’ve usually… I mean, I’ve heard it described as a stinging sensation. And size can be a factor, sure. But if you’re well and truly ready - and I’m going to make sure you are - your body should work the way it’s supposed to. Darling, trust me, the vagina is an absolutely marvelous thing.” He smiled down at me. “When I’m through with you I’m going to make sure you know it. Okay?”

I nodded.

“Now, just relax, okay? Please relax. Let me do the work. This is all about you. And remember… speak up whenever you need to. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He slid downwards on the bed and kneeled at my feet. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties, and I let out a sharp breath as I felt him ease them down my legs before throwing them on the floor. He slowly spread my legs; I was completely exposed, my sex open to his greedy gaze. He kissed up my inner thigh and I let out a moan; God, that felt  _heavenly._  His fingers slowly spread my outer lips and he lowered his mouth to my clit.

The sensation of his warm, rough tongue on my most intimate spot made me arch off the bed. He gently rested a forearm on my pelvis, pressing me back down, as he licked and sucked. He swirled his tongue around it and I could feel myself throb with need, wetness shooting down to my core. I felt one of his fingers tease my opening, running up and down the entrance as my arousal grew. Slowly, agonizingly, he began to push his digit inside me; the unfamiliar intrusion coupled with his continued ministrations on my clit made my entire body tingle, and my nerves and anxiety were gone, gone, melted away under his touch. I cried out when I felt him introduce another finger; he pushed a bit deeper into me and I could feel my walls stretching around him. There was a  _need_  growing within me, rising rapidly as his mouth and fingers worked on me.

This was nothing more than a dim awareness as I felt my orgasm approaching. My mouth dropped open and my hands flexed and scratched helplessly against the comforter as the wave broke over me in wonderful release. My body pulsed around his fingers, jolts of electricity continuing to run through me as it ran its course.

He had eased up, his pressure decreasing, and then he planted a final kiss on my mound before moving up my body.

“How are you feeling, Viv?”

“Tom, that was… that was fucking amazing… thank you, that was… fuck,” I managed, my mind still trying to piece itself back together.

“Here. See how good you taste,” he said, offering me his wet, glistening fingers. My reservations had evaporated with my orgasm; I sucked them greedily as he watched, entranced. “God, Vivien, you’re incredible.”

I heaved a sigh as I licked my arousal off his hand. “Thank you, Tom.”

“Are you ready to finally trade in your V-card?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes twinkled.

“Dear God, yes,” I moaned, pulling him in for a deep kiss. I could still taste myself on his lips; a musky, sensual scent hung around us, our arousals mixing together to create a heady, close atmosphere as he pressed his body to mine. He reached around and unsnapped my bra, and I stripped it off and threw it across the room, finally freeing my breasts. His cock, rock-hard and almost purple with need, pressed into my thigh; he shifted and positioned himself at my entrance, while taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking. He continued to take his time, pressing the tip against my still-sensitive nub and then running it up and down my slit, coating it in my wetness. I snaked my hand downward to touch it, and he winced at the unexpected sensation.

“Oh, Tom, I’m sorry, did I - ”

“No - love - you’re fine - just - I’ve got to hold it together,” he said, letting out a harsh chuckle as he dropped his head to my breasts. “Just got to take some deep breaths. Can’t have you pushing me over the edge too soon.”

“Tom, it’s okay, really, I already - ”

“No. I’m going to make you come again before I finish,” he said, his voice reverberating through my skin. He paused, panting, his breath coming in hot bursts against my chest, before resuming his slow tease against my entrance. Then, carefully, almost delicately, he began to push into me, his breathing ragged and his face tortured as he did so. I closed my eyes and just let myself be overcome by the sensations - discomfort, at first; that unfamiliar feeling of fullness, then, a sudden sting as he broke through my barrier. Tears sprang to my eyes, but the pain subsided quickly; soon all that was left was that aching need, like an itch that desperately needed to be scratched deep within me.

He stilled, completely seated within my sex, his breathing labored.

“Are you… okay?” he asked, through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” I replied, looking up at him. “Are you?”

“God…  _yes…_ you are… magnificent,” he breathed, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to maintain control. “So… tight… and wet…” My pelvic muscles contracted almost involuntarily and he cried out at the sudden pressure. “Oh God… okay… okay.”

We stayed there for a long minute, adjusting to the feel of each other’s bodies; I desperately wanted him to move, wanted to feel him thrusting into me, wanted to feel his need and desire crash into me over and over… but I’d waited this long; I could wait a moment more.

Finally he began to grind his pelvis forward before withdrawing his cock a bit and pushing back into me. His rhythm was slow at first, careful - considerate - it was obvious he didn’t want to hurt me. But it felt  _amazing,_ and I wanted more. I gripped his back, digging my nails into the flesh there, and he responded by bucking his hips forward harder.

“Sorry - sorry darling - ”

“Tom, it’s okay, you’re not hurting me… it feels good… it feels really good… please, harder…”

He began to piston his hips forward, rocking into me at greater speed, before reaching down to massage my sensitive clit once again. I threw my head back and scratched my nails down his back hard enough to leave marks; he began pounding forward, groaning in ecstasy, all while circling and rubbing my engorged nub with his talented fingers.

“Tom… oh my God, Tom, I’m going to come,” I cried out.

“Yes… yes… come for me… oh God…”

One final press of his thumb against my clit and I was done for. My body clenched hard around him and released in a final, punishing wave as I screamed his name. His rhythm stuttered and he let out an animalistic growl as I felt him come within me, the hot stream of his seed coating my insides. We lay there, aftershocks running through our sweaty, sticky bodies, panting to catch our breath.

With a groan he finally pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. We stared at the ceiling, our breathing finally slowing. He grasped my hand and pulled it to his lips, planting a hot, open-mouthed kiss onto my knuckles.

“Well, darling… that’s sex,” he breathed. “What do you think?”

I thought for a moment as I considered my response. Finally, I smiled. “Can we do it again?” I asked.

His infectious, satisfied laugh echoed through the room as he pulled me to his chest and kissed me.


End file.
